Marvel's - Demigod
by Scourge of Olympus
Summary: Percy had just defeated Gaea, and was given freedom to heal his body from the stress he had been through. But before he could get his plans through, a certain agent took him to a new challenge... A Percy the Avenger Story. Rated T for now. Pairing TBD
1. Chapter 1 - Farewell

**A/N Hi guys, this is my first fanfic. Please be patient with me as I start this.**

Chapter 1

It was done. Gaea was destroyed, now we, the Seven of the Prophecy, were standing in the Throne Room everyone else who helped in the war were there. All of us awaited the gods, for our rewards. All the gods flashed in one by one, but Zeus was the last to show up coming in a strike of lightning. Apparently he wanted to have another dramatic entrance. The king of of the gods boomed, "Welcome all to Olympus! Let us begin the ceremonies!"

One by one, the gods called out our names, granting us our wishes. Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Nico were granted minor godhood as the minor gods of architecture, thunderstorms, fame, and shadows respectfully. Leo was given permission to take Calypso from her banishment. And Frank and Reyna were awarded with Roman Consulship for life. Hazel was granted the gift of shadow travel, (in my opinion, she deserved more, given that Hazel had done so much, and being a daughter of Hades...Pluto, she could ask for it anytime, and she would be spending her time with Frank anyway).

Many other were called and reaped some benefits, more or less... Finally, I was called, "Perseus Jackson." I walked up bowing. Zeus continued, "We have come to an agreement to make you a god, again... What do you say?"

All this time I had a different idea of what I wanted, so I replied, "With all due respect Lord Zeus, I wish to turn down this request, in place of a personal wish of mine."

Zeus shook his head, "I expected you to say that. But your request better be a good one. The last time, you had us build cabins for the minor gods and put me in dept to Hephaestus for a couple months."

At that, everyone laughed. The god of the sky, slammed his master bolt on the ground, "Enough! It's not funny. In all seriousness, what do you wish Perseus Jackson?"

"Don't worry Lord Zeus," I assured, "all I request is that I be given my freedom to live as I please in the mortal world - without the interruption of the gods I have been very tired."

The atmosphere in the room seemed queer in a way, I could hear whispers and gasps from the people behind, but it did not bother me.

Zeus raised his hand for silence, a slight look of concern in his face. "That's all?" my the lord of Olympus asked, "Are you positive, if we grant you this, we can no longer protect you from the dangers of both our world, the mortal world, among other things. I adjure you to reconsider. And to tell you the truth, I have grown quite fond of you. So please think about it, give it a few days..."

I nodded my head to gesture I understood, but I had already made up my mind, "Lord Zeus, I thank you for your faith in me. I know, my fatal flaw is loyalty, and yes, I have great devotion to the gods. But ever since I fell into Tartarus, I can feel a great toll on my body, and it won't go away. I have pondered of this very carefully, it doesn't mean I won't come back. I just feel I need a break."

Zeus sighed, "Very well, Perseus, I am saddened by your decision, but it is granted. You will be missed. Nevertheless, let the celebration begin."

Everyone seemed so happy with the dancing, karaoke, and...food. I, on the other hand, cherished my last days on Olympus, sitting alone, contemplating on my future, visiting the world, and learning of new cultures. Just then, I felt a slap come across my face. I was snapped out of my trance, I cussed, "What in Tartarus is wrong with…" I stopped when I saw who it was...Annabeth.

Annabeth looked into my eyes with hers puffy. She started sobbing, "Percy...why?"

I knew that look and it pained me, "Wise Girl, you have to understand. I'm tiring, quest after quest, battle after battle, war after war. I can't keep going on like this, my body will break under all this pressure."

Annabeth shook her head and slapped me again (I started thinking if this was how it felt like being Jack Sparrow), "Don't Wise Girl me. If you had any brains, then why did you turn down godhood? It would have taken your pain away."

Of course, I thought of that, but I had my reasons, "Annabeth, listen to me, I can't live up it, being a god I mean. Being alive for millenia? I can't take it. Memories of good friends who will never be gods, to think about never see them again? I'd rather live a normal demigod life, living and dying with those I care about. But in my condition, I can't."

Annabeth looked at me shocked, "So you don't care about me more?"

I replied, "I never said that, I love you and all, but at the same time, I feel the urge to help people. Picturing me sitting around watching the world from the heavens, being powerless to help people directly, that will just never happen. I believe in doing things for the greater good, as a famous person said, 'The welfare of a community is better than that of an individual' I'm sorry, but that's how it is."

This remark snapped Annabeth, "I can't take this." She ran off and I did not see her for the rest of the the idiot that I am, I stood there realizing I had bangled my relationship, having just broken up with her unintentionally, leaving me in confusion.

After the party, my father walked up to me, "Percy. I've come to see you off."

"Thanks, dad." It was all I could say.

The lord of the sea, put his hand on my shoulder, "Son, I just want to take this moment to tell you I am very proud of you. You have done so much for us. I feel I need to give you my blessing." Suddenly a bright sea green orb appeared and engulfed me. I heard my father's voice, "Son, my blessing begins with an increase in your powers over water and earthquakes, you can also walk on water, if you will to. Lastly, know that I will always be with you, though not physically, but in spirit." I felt my body flash away, and when the light receded, I saw I was in Central Park.

"Thanks for everything dad." I realized I was wearing a navy t-shirt, with a sea-green trident, replacing my orange 'Camp Half-Blood', and jeans and normal Adidas sambas. I guess my dad had given these for a farewell present. Not knowing what to do, I took a cab to my mom's apartment.

I knocked on the door, and my mom opened it. "Percy! Your father came over an hour ago, are you alright?" my mother asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was the one who requested my new life. Where's Paul?" I blurted out.

""Oh, he's out of town, at some teachers' convention, in Washington D.C. and his wages are good. How about we eat dinner out and you can tell me about your escapades? my mother asked.

"Mom, they're not exactly escapades, but why not?" I replied.

We went and found at a falafel and shawarma diner, and talked about my adventures, how we defeated Gaea, and how I fared in New Rome, and my eventual break up with Annabeth. We went on to talk about the mortal world in New York. Apparently, it had been a strange couple years. The rich playboy, billionaire, named Tony Stark had announced himself to be the "Iron Man" defeating the world in two instances from his old partner Obadiah Stane who sold Stark Technology to terrorists, and some Russian named Ivan Vanko. What really got me was that there was a report of two huge green hulking monsters, seen fighting in the Harlem neighbourhood, not being concealed by the Mist. These strange occurrences stuck to my head, wondering.

When we arrived home, we had the biggest surprise of the day. There sitting on my mom's armchair was a tall, well built man with his arms crossed. Standing beside him, was my "stepdad" Paul Blofis.

I immediately went into the aggressive, "Paul, who the Hades is this?"

The man stood up, and raised one hand in the air. I kept eye contact with him, keeping composure. He answered, "Relax, my name is Brock Marlow, an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. We know enough about you Perseus Jackson. I'm here under the instruction of Director Fury to give this to you."

Agent Marlow pulled out a filing envelope and handed it to me. He gave me a nod and said, "Agent Blofis will fill you in with more details." At that he patted my shoulder, and opened the door.

He turned to me and said, "For the record, Jackson, you and your kind are not the only beings with abilities." With that, he left.

My mom and I just stood there our mouths open, looking at Paul stunned. He simply, sat down and asked a simple question, "So Percy, you and I have a lot to talk about. Before we get into that, how was dinner?

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed it. Hopefully, I'll be able to get this done. Please leave a review to help me improve my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2 - SHIELD

**A/N I hope you guys liked the previous chapter. Thanks for the reviews too. Here's the next one. I decided to write in Percy's POV just like PJO.**

Chapter 2

I snapped out a trance as I had been thinking how Paul, was actually some private investigator, so, I went straight to the point, "So Paul, what exactly are you, a freaking secret society member, watching my every move? You told the mortal world demigods exist?" I needed answers, an I needed them now.

Paul then, recounted the work of his organization. "Percy, first things first. I have been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent even before I met you or your mother. S.H.I.E.L.D. was set up after the Second World War, to eliminate any strange occurrences that may be threats to the world."

"So, you agents think, I'm a threat to the universe. So they sent you to spy on me." I concluded.

Paul replied. "That's what Director Fury was worried about. So yes, S.H.I.E.L.D. saw you as a threat considering you were present in many controversial events recently. And the fact that you disappear in Summer, didn't help."

"Get to the point, Paul." I forced to say.

"Alright, don't push so much. So after, living with your mother, and, you obviously, I informed S.H.I.E.L.D. that you are not a threat, but rather you could be useful, to the world." he assured.

"I kind of figured that already. And if you want to recruit me then, you're mistaken." I stood firm as I said this.

My mother, who had been quiet this whole time turned to me, "Percy, if I were were you, I would hear him out. After all, Paul just wants what is best for you."

I sat as I obeyed my mother. Paul thanked her and took the envelope from me. "Within this packet, there are secrets that I cannot tell you because I don't know nor allowed to know of them, but you have to trust me." I looked at my mother who simply nodded. Paul ordered me to take the file to my room, which I did with caution.

When I got there, I carefully opened the the door. Suddenly the lights were switched on, and sitting on my bed was a woman. She was had dark hair, probably in her late twenties - early thirties. She stood and said plainly, "So you're Perseus Jackson, a Greek demigod, like those in the myths. Looks like the world is more than the naked eye can see." She paused, I guess she wanted me to either to react or say something. I didn't flinch, I had enough surprises in the last few hours. He continued, "I am Maria Hill, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Blofis talked highly of you, so I'm here to talk."

"What do you want? If you want me to work with you, you came to the wrong person." I replied.

She came up to me and motioned to the envelope, "Open it." I did so, reading its contents, Due to being dyslexic I could hardly make it out. I eventually figured it was a complete file of my whereabouts, as the mortal world saw me, due to the Mist, with corrections of what really happened from Paul. After all of this, on a simple white paper, were the words: AVENGERS INITIATIVE, which I read aloud.

Agent Hill looked to me, tilting her head, "The Director wants you in the Avengers." I looked at her incredulously.

"Before you can object, Agent Brunner could always to get someone else, I believe you call him Chiron." She handed me a photo of her with, none other than, Chiron in his "wheelchair". I was left dumbfounded, this woman knows everything. I was in a checkmate. If Chiron was in this...anything might happen.

I sent in my last defence, "What if I don't accept your terms? All I want s to take a break."

Agent Hill crossed her arms and replied, "Then it is my duty as Brunner's friend to send you back to Long Island."

I finally, let out a sigh, "Alright Hill, tell me everything." She just nodded and motion me to follow her.

We left my mother's apartment, and after saying the necessary goodbye to her, I was taken

A S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV, Paul, or rather Agent Blofis were already there, he inquired Agent Hill, "So we got him?"

Maria Hill got into the driver's seat, "Not yet. Where's Marlow?"

Paul gave an answer, "He took the bike, saying Agent Pierce called him to do something down in D.C. Whatever that means..." He was cut off, by Agent Hill muttering something under her breath as she started the car.

As we were driving, Paul, who sat beside me a 'very encouraging' fact, "You know Percy, there are worse things in the world, for you S.H.I.E.L.D. will be like...like eating Sally's blue pancakes." I just rolled my eyes. Nothing was said after this.

Our destination was surprisingly, a small antique store, it was about midnight. I was tired so I let Paul guide me, I eventually doze a little so I couldn't comprehend what was going on. I eventually snapped aware, when I heard a familiar voice saying, "Perseus, you have to wake up."

I was on a mat on the ground, there in front of me was Maria Hill. Beside her was a dark eye-patched man, both watching me. It was still dark, nevertheless, I got up. I asked the man, "Director Fury, I suppose?"

To this, he nodded. "Quite right, Jackson, I am Director Nick Fury. Come along, I don't like slacking." As we walked, he asked me about my abilities in fighting, intellect, and among other things, I kept the secret of my water abilities, for now, I didn't explain everything, especially the secret of Camp Half-Blood, even though I had no idea how much Chiron told them already...

I was led to a training room, in which Director Fury asked me to beat up a dummy, I did this, with all I could give out. Fury didn't seem impressed, but he let me roam around the base, always accompanied by an agent, (obviously). Through the next few days, I learned of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s history, I made acquaintances, and things of that sort. In fact, I spotted Chiron once, but he was busy with the more advanced agents at the time, so I just spent time with the likes of Paul and his comrades. In the back of my mind however, was Director Fury, it felt as though his one good eye was ever watchful, keeping me under his restraints. But one event changed everything.

It was late, and I was tired. As was going to my quarters, Agent Hill pulled me aside, and motioned me to follow her. Again, I was behind her shadow for the third time, I asked her where she was taking me. She just told me to be patient, as I would be accompanying Director Fury until further notice. I sighed, I thought of Camp Half-Blood, it would have been easier if I stayed there, my life would have been simple. But regrets wouldn't solve problems.

To put this short, I followed her to another SUV, and with the Director (man this guy reminds me of Mr. D...), we arrived to some science lab. Fury talked to some men about some kind of energy source called the Tesseract. I went along with them, and I saw what it was. The Tesseract was a blue cube. Scientists were poking at it, performing some kind of test on it. As I looked at it, I could sense some godly power within it...but it was stronger. Someone among them said, "This is ungodly." Then it dawned on me, this was at least the essence of a primordial being, maybe the Essence of Chaos himself! I interrupted the conversation, yelling, "Don't touch it!"

Fury started cursing, "What in the name of the livin' hell are you doing Jackson?" But all warnings were all in vain. Before I could reach it, the Tesseract gave a blast so powerful it knocked me off my feet. Then I heard screams and in between them, slashes...someone was attacking us.

I scanned the scene carefully, a strangely dressed person, holding a glave of some sort was attacking the agents left and right. No doubt he wanted the Tesseract. I stood and called to his direction. He looked at me. And said, "Move aside mere mortal, and let the conqueror of this world to begin his conquest, for I am the great Loki!"

I smirked and uncapped Riptide, "Loki huh? You're not as well known to me, as my great father Poseidon is. I'm not a mere mortal, I'm a demigod!" The deity was taken aback, as I rushed toward him. Our metals clashed, Celestial Bronze against...whatever Loki's was.

We fought for several minutes, I even got to a point I was in the upper hand, but as I was about to give a disarming blow, my opponent blasted me across the room. As I looked up, Loki was possessing some agents and scientists with the power of his staff. This deity really meant business, I knew it wasn't a good idea for me to get up or I would be next.

Watching Loki take the Tesseract was a pain in my gut, and due to my nature I couldn't take defeat. After Loki and his henchmen left the room. Taking Riptide, which was in my pocket again, I ran after them.

I saw them taking a truck, and Agent Hill in fast pursuit. I chased them as quickly as I could, I did manage to swing myself into the SUV, but as I did, the ceiling caved in between us and Loki, causing the latter to escape. Maria was upset to say the least, but before either of us could say anything, Fury's voice came through Maria's intercom, "Hill, if Jackson is with you, take him to the carrier. I need to assemble the Avengers." It was going to be another long strenuous godly quest.

 **A/N Was it a bit rushed? I hope not, and I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
